THE CUPECAKE GRAM
by STAILS565
Summary: ADOPTED FROM MYTHOBOY: Logan loves Kendall, but he doesn't know how to tell him that he loves him. The he gets and ideas. What will happen? Read to find out! One-shot for valentine's Day.


**STAILS: SUP, my fellow readers, heres the third story, that one of my fave writers Mythoboy let me have.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: BTR isn't own by me, and it wasn't Mythoboy's either.**

**Fellow Readers enjoy**

_**The Cupcake Gram**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_**Logan's POV**_

I smiled as Kendall gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Good luck on your Calculus test, Logan, though I don't think you need the luck." He said laughing his angelic laughter.

I laughed too. "Haha Kendall." I said waving at him as I turned and walked to my next class.

"Bye Logie!" I heard him yell. I felt my heart give a squeeze and my face heat up at the nickname.

I got to my class and sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher-Mrs. Clues_ got us started on the test.

I sighed in frustration as I kept thinking about Kendall, I just could not for the life of me concentrate on the test that I was taking. All I could think about was Kendall, and his blond hair, bushy eyebrows, beautiful green eyes and his kind nature and over protectiveness of me, James, Carlos, and his sister. And I couldn't help, but fantasize about how it would feel if he wrapped his stronger arms around me.

I sighed again in frustration. 'Why did I have to fall for Kendall Knight, my best friend? Why?' I asked my myself.

He's not even gay and even if he was he can't like me in that way I'm his best friend, and anyways I don't have the guts to ask him out.

I sighed sadly as I tried to focus on my test, but then the teacher said something that caught my attention.

"Remember class the ASB is selling Cupcake Grams for Valentine's day, there only two dollars." She said, then the bell rang two seconds later.

I quickly got up out of my seat, dropped my not even halfway finished test on her desk and ran out the classroom. It was now lunch time so I quickly ran to the ASB an Idea forming in my head. I smiled to myself as I thought of my plan just as I got in line for the ASB. 'If I give Kendall an anonymous Cupcake gram, he want to know who it was that sent it to him and then when he goes off to find out who it is, I'll reveal that it was me, but when the time is right and then maybe just maybe I'll find out if he feel the same way about me. I just hope that he does.' I took a deep breath as I got to the front of the line.

"May I help you?" asked a pretty-but not as amazing as Kendall-blond.

"Um yeah, I would like to send someone a Cupcake gram." I told her.

"Ok." She said smiling at me and giving me a slip of paper. "Fill out this form and then on Valentine's we'll deliver the gram."

"Sure." I said as I quickly filled out my name, his name, the period that I wanted him to receive it in, the room number, a message, and the flavor. I handed her back the slip along with the two dollars.

"Ok, thank you." She said.

"Thanks." I said walking away to go get my lunch. 'I cannot believe I just did that.' I thought to myself. I was suddenly giddy as I sat down next to Kendall with my lunch.

"Hey, Logie." He said smiling at me.

"Hey, Kendall." I said smiling back at him. I began eating since I was suddenly nervous that he would somehow figure out that I went and got a Cupcake gram for him, if I talked to him.

"Hey Logan, do you want to hang out at my house after school?" he asked me

I grinned at him. "Sure, Kendall." I said through a mouth full of chicken.

He laughed. "Cool." He said as he ate.

**Logan's POV**

Finally Valentine's Day came around. I was so excited, but nervous at the same time.

"Hey Logie." Greeted Kendall as he walked up beside me.

"Hey Kendall." I said happily.

"You seems happy, what's the occasion?" he asked me, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Nothing." I told him innocently smiling at him.

He looked at me. "Come on Logie, tell me what's up?" he asked

"I told you Kendall, nothing." I said walking a head of me.

"Come on Logie! Please!" he said grabbing me by the shoulder, turning me around and giving me the puppy dog eyes. 'Darn those eyes!' I thought to myself. But I had to be strong I couldn't tell him that I bought him a Cupcake Gram.

"Please, Logie, Come on you can't resist the eyes." He said smirking.

'Darn him.' I though. I sighed "Fine I'll tell you." I said giving in.

He immediately perked up and smiled at me. "So what is it?" he asked me.

"I uh-bought someone a Cupcake Gram." I told him.

"Oh?" he asked me curiously "For who?"

"I-uh someone Kendall." I said.

"Come on Logie, tell me." He whined.

"I um," I started to say, but I was cut off by the bell ringing. "Oh look the bell rang, we have to get to class. Bye Kendall!" I said turning around and walking to my first period class which was English.

For some reason, I had the urge to look back. I turned my head to look back at Kendall, and I don't know if it was me or what, but I saw that Kendall had a disappointed look on his face.

I frowned to myself as I turned my head back. Why did he look disappointed? Was it because I wouldn't tell him who I got a Cupcake Gram for? Was he even disappointed? Or was it just my imagination.

'Hmm, oh well.' I thought to myself as I headed to English.

**Logan's POV**

"Look! Look!" Kendall yelled as he sat down next to me at lunch.

"What Kendall?" I asked him.

"Someone got me a Cupcake Gram." He said smiling goofily and showing me the cupcake.

"That's cool." I told him "Who's it from?" I said smiling to myself on a good job done.

He frowned "That's the problem, it doesn't say who it's from."

"Then what does it say?" I asked him.

He gave me the piece of paper that came attached with it.

This is what it said:

_From: Anonymous_

_To: Kendall Knight_

_Period: 4_

_Room #: 207_

_Flavor: Chocolate w/ chocolate frosting_

_Message: You are my light, my sun, and my life. You mean so much to me and even though you may not love me back. I love you Kendall Francis Knight._

"That's cool." I told him handing him back the paper. "Who do you think it could be from"

He shrugged "I don't know, it's probably some girl because no one know I'm gay and-" he stopped his eyes widening noticing his mistake.

My eyes widened in shock 'He gay? That means I have a chance!' I thought.

"I-i-I" he said rapidly standing up "Um-uh Logan uh."

"Kendall." I said grabbing his hand and bringing him back down.

He sat down, and looked down onto his lap ashamed.

"Kendall look at me dude." I said

He looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes.

"Kendall, I don't care if your gay or not, I'll still love you and I'll always be your best friend." I told him.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Shit." I muttered realizing my mistake.

"Um look Kendall I-" But I was cut off as a pair of lips was suddenly on mine. I moaned into the kiss as I realized that Kendall was kissing me. I ran my hands though his soft blond hair.

He pulled back and looked at me. "I love you too." He panted

I smiled up at him and leaned in and kissed him again.

"Whoooooo!" we heard and we quickly pulled apart. We turned to see James, Carlos, Jo, Camille, Lucy and the whole school cheering at us and wolf whistling.

I blushed and buried my head in the crook of Kendall's neck.

"I love you." I mumbled embarrassed.

He chuckled and whispered "I love you too, boyfriend."

I rapidly looked up at him. "Really?" I asked

"Really." He said leaning down and kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss. Kendall Knight was now my boyfriend, things may not have gone according to plan, but as long as I had Kendall nothing else mattered.

**STAILS: okay, my fellow** **readers, tell me, if Mythoboy, did good, cool, Awesome, or AMAZING or all of this three in this Valentine's theme Fic, Review will be honored ^_^**


End file.
